Trouble in the rift
by AnnaS.19.96
Summary: First fic ever. Please tell me what you think of it 3 Send me some suggestions for future fics. Lux gets in some trouble on the Jungle u.u
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is my first fic ever, so I please ask you to send review. I'm also sorry for my not perfect english, the thing is that english is not my main language ;)  
Well, I hope you like this short story, enjoy 3 

_**TROUBLE IN THE RIFT**_

It was quite a day. I came to my quarters and I just couldn't wait to get rid of that armor. As soon as I got on the bedroom I sat on my bed with my eyes closed.

"Let's call it a day… and what a day." – I murmured.

I started to undress the large armor I wore to the battle and noticed it was all stained with blood, have I mentioned it wasn't a good day for me? Oh well, I guess I should take a bath.

I got up, got fully undressed and walked slowly towards the mirror in the bathroom.  
My body was as pale as usual and my chest as small as ever, but… my perfectly small abs were all bloody and messed up, my face all bruised from the battle and my arms hurt like hell.

The bathtub was filled with warm water and as soon as I got in I felt finally safe. Some music was coming from the bedroom next door, Sona was playing for sure, all my senses were in harmony. But… I couldn't stop thinking about today.

I went to the rift because I was summoned for the battle, my team was almost perfect, Jax went top, Sejuani was jungle, Leona and Ezreal bot, and I went mid.

Before the battle got started Leona dropped her shield and hugged me tight.

"Let's do this, together" – she whispered into my ear

From that moment I knew I could make it, we could really win this battle if we stayed positive.  
The grass of the fields was green and the towers were just ready to blast any intruder that got in, that really made me feel comfortable. I mean… comfortable until I got away from the tower… that was when things got ugly. From one moment to another I see a sharp knife being thrown at me. Could it be?

"Please no!" – I murmured

"Guess who?!"

Katarina jumped from a tree, landed on her feet just a few inches from my face. I pushed her away and tried to bind her, but she disappeared and just a second later threw a dagger that penetrated my armor in the back of my right shoulder. I tried to hide just so I could take the sharp knife of my skin but there she was again swirling a knife on her fingers. Her green eyes really scared me but I wasn't really able of looking somewhere else.

"Little Lux, please don't be afraid. This will only hurt a lot" – she said laughing of my scared face. Throwing another knife to my face.

I rolled to the side and was able to run for a few seconds until I felt out of danger.

"Snap out of it Luxanna! How can you say you are a Crownguard if you can't even get out of this?!"

I pulled the knife out letting a small cry of both fear and pain come out my lips. There, I'd done it, it was awful but had to be done.

"Come out, wherever you aaare~" - Katarina sang happily.

She was getting so close I could hear her footsteps on the jungle. I knew how doomed I was. I really did. So I tried to hide myself using a magic technique I learned as a child.

"Crack, crack, crack~" - leaves and twigs being smashed under her boots – "Craack" – she stopped, right in front of me.

"I can't see you Lux. But so you know, I will find you"

The red haired girl turned around slowly and punched a tree in rage. The poor tree lost part of its body but stood almost still just to fall with a loud noise in a matter of seconds.

I got out of my cover extremely proud that it worked.

"What was that?"

I froze in my position, oh God, not again! I prepare my wand and turn back to see Sejuani.

"Don't scare me like that, please"

"Are you ok blondie?" – she asked seeing my shoulder

"Just fine" - I answer. I wouldn't say it hurts even if my entire arm was missing.

"I'll be on my way then"

The jungle was almost silent and it was pleasant, the shady trees made the air a bit colder than it was and a storm of crows passed covering the blue sky.

"Oh, there you are"

Katarina was rushing in my direction so fast I couldn't even flinch. She pushed me to a tree, licked a knife and rubbed it against my neck.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?"

I tried to move my wand in her direction but she squeezed my arm so tight I couldn't feel my hand anymore what made me drop it.

"Please" – I begged.

"Don't you want to have fun? You seem like you need it"

She immobilized me against the tree, grabbed my arms and started kissing my neck slowly, licking bits of blood left by the trail of the knife.

"aah~" – I gasped.

"I knew you'd like it" – she says as she stares at me in a way that it seems she'll eat me alive. Her hands move up and down my body bringing shivers down my spine. Then she takes off the upper part of my armor, takes the knife and rips open my navy suit.

"Why are you doing this?" – I ask.

"Why? Because I can." – She jokes kissing my collar bone and going down to my chest. Her hand is placed between my legs and the other holds a knife above my head. Could I escape this?

I try to reach my wand once again. And once again I'm too slow. Even when busy Katarina is too smart and fast. She stabbed my arm with the knife. The blood loss was making me feel dizzy and I was already seeing everything blurry.

Katarina grabbed my chest with her slender, pale hand and watched me slowly giving up. When I finally was to bleed out she pushed her knife into my stomach ripping me open, waking me up once again just so I could see my blood running down my legs and my severed insides pending from my belly. I was finally dead.

I respawned once again so I could die a horrible death again, and again, and again… and again and again until the end of the battle.

"Are you okay?" – Leona asked.

I took a look around and there I was, in my bathtub. I must have fell asleep.

"I am. Sorry I got you worried Leo" – I answered. – "Will you turn around please?" – I asked.

I got out of the bath, grabbed a towel. Leona brought me a huge sweater and some old jeans. I turned around and she noticed my wounded shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" – I didn't answer, so she came closer and carefully cleaned it with some special gel the league gives us. It stung but I tried to be still and not to cry. It was humiliating.

After that I got fully dressed while Leona chilled in my bed.

"Will you tell me what's wrong Lux?" – She demanded.

I sat next to her, she hugged me once again to make me fell okay. That girl really was my best friend in the League and I felt glad for it.

We were lying down, she had her arm over me. And there we stayed talking for the next hours.


	2. Chapter 2 - Calm comes after the storm

Calm comes after the storm

"You were awesome girls" – I hear Leona from behind me. Must have come to comment on today's battle.

"Thanks Leo, glad you liked it, at least Katarina didn't kick Lux's ass!" – Sejuani joked.

I laughed quietly, to be honest I think Katarina wasn't focused enough during the day. I'm also glad for it.  
In fact, for a change, we were able to win the battle quite easily.

"Let's head to the quarters, shall we" – Leona asked.

"Sure." – I answered.

And so we did.

"This things really get me tired… oh, I miss Demacia." – I comment when I was about to close my door.

"I know you do." – She said coming to hug me.

Leona really loves to hug doesn't she?  
But it's nice to know I can count on someone this good.

I entered the door and closed it behind me.

"Let's get rid of this ridiculous armor" – I thought to myself and so I did.

I stayed in front of the mirror. Katarina really messed my shoulder.  
I observed the wound, it should have healed by now I guess. Oh well, at least Leo applied the gel and at least it's better, but it still hurts.

The hot water was already running to the tub. My favorite part of the day really is when I get in the bathtub and get to relax a bit.

My skin was cold and it almost hurt to get in the water. I hope Sona's practicing again, it's really pleasant to hear her playing, plus, it makes me remember my childhood music classes, it feels like heaven.

*knock knock knock* - someone bangs my door.

"Oh God, not now" – I murmured… - "Coming!"

I got out of the tub with only a towel, it's kind of inappropriate but I meant to get back in the shower and the banging was really annoying me by now.

"Yes." – I said opening the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luxanna." – The girl said seeing me like that.

"No worries" – I answered smiling.

"I just wanted to remember you that you have to be downstairs for you routine checkup tomorrow at 10 a.m. Besides that, your new doctor arrived yesterday. I guess that's all, and once again, I'm sorry. By the way, you're looking good."

"Thank you" – The little girl disappeared in the corridor.

Well, good news, they've changed my doctor. Bad news, he/she can be worse than the other, let's wait and see…

That night Katarina went to see me.

"Are you okay?" – She asked.

I always thought she was cold, but I guess I must have got her worried.

"I am, don't worry about it" – I smiled. – "by the way, it's everything alright? You were not as focused today"

"Oh, that… you shouldn't worry. Your team won the battle fair and square." – She said sitting next to me in the bed. Her green eyes starred into my soul and made me feel really uncomfortable with myself.

Noticing it she touched my face.

"Don't be afraid Lux, I won't hurt you now." – She said smiling to me – "but, be honest, you liked it the other day."

"Don't mock me!" – I blushed.

She got closer, and I got further until I reached the wall. Then she took my hand and kissed my neck softly. It was familiar and made me feel good.

Her other hand reached for my thigh. The red haired girl pulled me closer until my chest was almost against hers, then she kissed me faster. Her lips were soft around mine, and her tongue swirled inside my mouth almost making me dizzy.

I felt intoxicated from her scent. I stopped for a moment to breathe.

"What's wrong?" - She asked.

This was so wrong and so right I couldn't decide if I should be ok with it or be really worried.

I grabbed her hand and laid it on my thigh.

She started unbuttoning my shirt slowly.

"I'll be gentle this time" – she whispered in my ear. Oh, that voice. She kissed my neck, licked it and bit it softly just so she could see the teeth marks in it.

"Are you okay with this?" – She asked. I wasn't really able to talk in this situation, so I guess she took my silence as a yes.

I'd never thought Katarina was so understanding.

Her hand had already made its way to my inner thigh and was moving in circles as she kissed my bare chest biting my pale skin.

"Let's get rid of these" – she took my pants off smiling at my confused face.

I was already lying in bed. How could I be already this exhausted?

She laid next to me. Her hungry eyes starred at my naked body. Oh, please no.

"You look so perfect blondie." – I tried to cover my body – "Don't." – She asked.

Her touch felt just right. The girl really knew what she was doing. She grabbed my breast gently. Then the other hand reached down, and kept going down and down reaching my privates. I shivered in fear, I guess. Last time she'd done this to me was awful.

"Shhh~. Don't worry Lux, I'll make you feel good"

She inserted a finger inside me, twisting it and feeling around.

"Aah~" – I moaned softly.

"Come on girl, moan for me" – she demanded as she added one more finger.

This time the moan was loud and interrupted by her lips sealing mine together. Why was she doing this?

"Scream baby girl! Scream"

She scraped my back with her long nails, what made me scream loudly I grabbed her shoulders and accidently pierced them with my nails. She growled in pain.

"Oh God, I'm sorry"

But she was too focused to hear my low voice.

"I'll make you come for me girl, I swear I will" – she said putting her head down.

She started licking my breasts, then my navel… and kept going down.

*knock knock* - "it's everything okay Lux? I heard you scream" – it was obviously Leona.

"Please hide in the bathroom Katarina"

"What I cock blocker" – she murmured.

I got up slowly with my legs shivering. Okay Lux, focus. One leg after the other, and now? What will I say to Leona?

"Hey." – I opened the door only with my pant and underwear on.

"Woow. You should come to the door like this more often" – she joked. – "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I hurt my shoulder again. But don't worry"

"I guess it explains the scratched back, right?"

"We'll talk about it later Leo, not now"

"Let me take care of that back then. Lay in the bed please"

And so I did, she rubbed my back with some gel. Her hands were cold and made me shiver.

"You're too hot, are you feeling okay?"

"I may have a fever, I don't know" – I covered.

"I'll stay here until you feel better."

"Thanks, you're too kind Leo."

"I'll fetch you some clothes, stay here."

While she was looking for something I could wear Katarina left the bathroom and ran towards the bedroom door without a sound.

Leona came back worried, helped me get dressed. Hugged me from behind and spent one more night next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncofortable situations.

I woke up that morning to find Leona sleeping peacefully next to me. It was so weird to think that Leona could almost have caught me and Katarina in that situation. I mean, Leo is a sweetheart, but sometimes I just think she worries too much for her own good.

I got up and fully dressed. I had to wake up early to practice a bit before going to the doctor. Laying a kiss on Leona's front I left the room in a bit of a hurry quickly realizing why I haven't been running in a couple of days, my back was still hurt from Katarina's performance on the last days.

I went to the fields until around 9:30 a.m. just so I could get to the appointment on time.

"Luxanna, pleased to meet you." – the young man smiled towards me – "I'm Alex and I'm going to be your doctor for at least the next season. May I examine you?" – he asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Let's start from the beginning shall we?" – he asked me to stand and do various movements just to notice my right arm wasn't doing all that well. – "Can you please seat and take of the armor? You can leave the jumpsuit if it makes you more comfortable." – and so I did.

His hands reached my wrist pulling it and forcing my arm to move, it hurt a lot to be honest.

"Could you please remove the jumpsuit at least to your hips?"

"Sure. Do you think it's bad?"

"Your back is fine but that shoulder is in a bad shape miss. Don't be startled, my hands are cold." – he moved his fingers up and down the knife's wound and then the nail marks, he smiled making an effort not to comment on it, told me to get dressed and prescripted some painkillers and a gel saying I should be fine in no time.

I was summoned again that day but my team had changed, still, I wasn't all that mad about it. Ashe went bot with Sona, I went mid, Sejuani went jungle and Fiora went top.

"We can do this." – I said outloud approaching my tower.

This place would be so nice if it wasn't the fact that we have to fight each other here so our countries can maintain peace. I embraced the environment. There was no sound besides the tree leaves flowing in the wind. I could see the enemy tower but it wouldn't be much of a strategy to just go straight to it so I waited…

The waiting made me lose focus for a minute and led me to get quickly stabbed in a leg by a knife that came from nowhere.

Katarina again, I see… and she seems focused as hell today, this should be interesting. With my senses on edge I could hear another one coming in the distance and shielded myself losing a bit of mana but not taking any damage.

That was when I spotted Katarina smiling in a tree branch, I used my bind as fast as I could making her fall from the tree directly into the jungle.

"You won't survive this one!"

I ran to the jungle to find her defenseless laying on the floor contorting in pain.

"See how it feels to be useless?"

She tried to get up but I stopped her laying my foot on her chest. Note to self: never do it again.

Katarina grabbed my foot and pulled the other one making me fall on my back, I hadn't had time to recover and she was already healing herself right there. Before I could notice she was already on top of me, again.

"I thought you smarter blondie." – immobilized me on the jungle's floor, when she was to get a dagger from her belt I saw my opportunity, I pulled her closer to me so I could escape. Guess what? I couldn't, so I licked her ear softly, that seemed to work, she forgot what she was doing! I continued to bit her ear, then kissed her neck, the collarbone, I was reaching lower pretty quickly, one of my hands got her breast and the other was going down her back. She let go of the dagger to get deeper into the moment.

"hmmm~" she moaned between kisses, her low voice always drove me crazy. But I had to focus.

I grabbed the knife from her belt and pierced her back as hard as I could. She was in shock and pain, as she was to grab my neck, I sliced hers spreading blood all over myself. I knew it wasn't a totally fair death, but the thing is I won the fight.

Even after all my efforts we lost the battle. Katarina messed me up again, this time in a thigh, but I'll live.

As usual I got to the quarters, got undressed and got into the warm tub with some salts Kara had given me. My leg was pretty bad, Katarina really got her way with it, that stab was extremely hard, precise and painful as hell.

As I was examining my wounds I couldn't help but notice that Sona wasn't practicing today, it made me feel a bit sad, she just relaxes me so much. But in some minutes I started hearing noise in Sona's room.

"What the hell?" – a thump was coming from the other side of the wall, I could hear voices combined with it. – "That's weird, wasn't Sona a mute?" – I focused a little bit more just so I could hear a bit better.

"ooooh~" – this can't be happening, Sona doesn't speak, so who's with her? – "hmmm~ Sonaaa~, don't ask questions like that now." – well, it was Leona for sure, and she was having fun with Sona apparently. – "ohh~ yes Sona~" – the moans intensified.

*knock knock* - I answered the door a bit distracted.

"Hi." – it was Katarina again.

"Oh, hey, want to come in?"

She did, I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Looks like someone is having loads of fun next door." – she said, I laughed. – "Maybe we could go somewhere else."

"And what do you suggest?" – I asked.

"The training fields, so we can finish what we started." – she said in a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

confortable situations

The fields were oddly quiet that evening, I mean, they really have some charm when people aren't fighting each other.

"Come. I want to show you something." – she led the way and we got to the river. – "peaceful, isn't it?" – I smiled. – "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's beautiful."

"Are you nervous?" – she asked.

"No, not at all." – I was just distracted, it was the first time I saw the river just by its beauty and not like an obstacle I have to cross to get from one point to the other.

I sat on the floor and Katarina followed the lead.

"I could stay here forever, you know?" – I whispered in her ear.

"Look, I'm sorry for your leg today." – she started.

"Don't be, it was kind of a vengeance for that weird kill" – I smiled.

"Speaking of that…" – she kissed my neck wetly and soundly.

I already felt like I was going crazy and she hadn't even started.

I reach for the back of her neck to pull her face close to mine, she looked me in the eye like she was sorry. I kissed her lips softly, her heartbeat accelerated and her breathing was already coming in gasps. I kissed her again, this time deeper than the last. My hands started shaking and she grabbed one of them resting it on her chest, I could feel her heartbeat through the shirt.

My mind froze, she pulled my blonde ponytail making me scream.

"ahh~" – I was not expecting that. She got me out of the sweater, kissed my jawline, then the collarbone while she untied my bra.

She threw the bra away and laid me in the soft grass climbing on top of me.

"Let's finish this." – she whispered in my ear.

She kissed my chest, taking her sweet time. One hand grabbed my breast while the other was behind my arched back.

"Hmmmm~"

"Moan for me baby girl." – she said while her hand got to my navel and inside my pants.

"ohhh~" – I gasped, she didn't comment.

Before I noticed, she untied my pants and got me fully undressed. I pulled her shirt over her head exposing her round perfect chest, so perfect I was almost afraid to touch it. With a leg between mine she pulled my body closer to hers, I could feel her pants rubbing against my naked thigh.

"ooh~" – it was her time to moan when I sucked gently on a perfect pink nipple. She got my head further into her chest and started rubbing herself in my thigh. Guess she'll come first after all. Once again, wrong!

She got her hand between my thigs, and massaged me with her thumb, the circular movement made me moan loud.

"just….~"

"just what?" – she seemed like she could eat me with her stare. She inserted a finger slowly, and slowly took it back, then two, I felt like I was stretching but it was a good hurt.

"oh, fuuu…ck~"

"I like them tight. And you seem to like it too. How can you be so wet already?"

She inserted the third one making me scream, this time hurting, really hurting.

"ahhh~"

"Did it hurt?" – I wouldn't bother to answer it anyway, but she got the idea. – "I'll make it better." – she reduced to two and started going faster, making me scream louder. I felt my insides stretch and then come to normal.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you." – she cleaned her hand to her jeans and kissed me on the mouth passionately. She smiled seeing how exhausted I was. My mouth, neck, breasts and navel were her mouths target. She kept going down, until I felt her soft tongue inside of me.

She said something I couldn't even ear over my gasps.

"noo~"

"Don't tell me you don't like it."

"hmmm~"

I was about to pass from exhaustion but she kept going until I came twice and a third one later.

Then she stopped, she laid her sweaty body next to mine and stood there, I probably fell asleep there because the next thing I recall is being in my bed, in my room.


	5. Chapter 5 what the hell

What the hell

I went to bed that night. Katarina didn't visit me, nor did Leona, so I felt like it was an entire Lux time, which I hadn't had in soooo muuuch time and absolutely needed.

Today was probably the worst day since I joined the league, we lost all the battles probably because of me. It's so hard to focus on the last few days… I have slept near to nothing on the last few days, always the same dark dream and not even being tired seems to help.

"Shake it off Lux!" – I murmured to the walls in my room. – "Maybe I should take a midnight stroll" – I thought. I headed to the highest place I could find, the balcony from where we used to watch the battles and people training, hoping that getting some fresh air would help me, lighten my head a bit. Maybe all I need is a vacation, maybe I just miss Demacia, being homesick isn't a crime these days, or is it?

The cold autumn air made me shiver a couple of times, but autumn is, surprisingly my favorite season, even though everyone keeps saying it's when everything dies, I see it as a new beginning, a period of transformation to say the least. It's an opportunity to renew ourselves. And that's exactly what we all need from time to time.

As I sat in the edge of the balcony I looked up, to the most perfect stared sky I'd seen since I left Demacia, we are all under the same sky, that's something that connects us. Maybe my friends are seeing the same stars I am, maybe they, like me, are wondering how things are doing, I bet they miss as much as I miss them. But in a couple of days, maybe less, I'll be there, home, with those I hold dear. I never thought being in the league, even if my brother and some friends are here, could be so hard.  
"What the hell Lux! Just focus girl." – I thought angry at myself, well, not angry, just disappointed, and I really need to focus on the positive things.

"Hey there." – Janna's voice startled me. – "What are you doing here so late?" – she sounded concerned.

I take a deep breath and turn around slowly. "I can't really sleep… so I came here for some fresh air" I smiled as well as I could, apparently not covering the fact that something bothered me.

"Where you crying?" – she asked.

"What's the point in hiding it? You'd know if I lied… The league, and not having any news of Demacia, and just being stuck here, it's just a lot of pressure and I don't know what to do, but I'm reaching my limit. I'm not even healing well, sleeping well, hell, I cannot even focus anymore…"

"Lux, baby girl. You are amazing, just amazing. Remember those times when you and I competed and you always got my ass beat because you are the best sorceress your age? You are a prodigy and know, always know, that wherever your parents and Demacian friends are, they are as proud of you as I am… just listen… what we are doing here, what YOU are doing here is stopping a war between kingdoms, something only a few were brave enough to do… something just a couple of people had the guts to go through." - she grabbed my hands and pulled me off the edge towards her for a warm hug. – "this is really wrecking you, let's plan a trip to Demacia, maybe we can go in a couple of days. Just try to relax, you're so tense."

I felt tears forming from the deepest of my insides, they started flowing down my face as if I was crying the river that was my soul.

"I'm sorry Janna." – I sobbed. Trying to look as professional as I could, but she just looked shocked. – "What's the matter?" – I tried to look where she was looking, but she stopped me saying it was nothing. – "Janna, let me see." – She grabbed me by my shoulders and faced me the other direction so I'd stare at her instead of the training fields. I struggled to move but she was bigger than me so I couldn't turn myself.

"You know… sometimes I wish I was Ahry so I could just enchant you to look at my eyes and nothing else." – Her grip got limp and I escaped. I tried to make a sense out of what she saw, but my vision was still foggy from crying. – "Hey, you won't like what you'll see Lux, maybe we should just retreat…" – She grabbed my wrist. It was when I saw what she meant.

Katarina and Morgana, just there, in front of me, on the floor near the river, it was the place when we first went all the way…

My heart shattered in a thousand pieces, Janna's efforts had a reason after all. She was looking at me like if she wanted to help me collect the pieces of my heart to glue them together.

And again, there was I… crying in Janna's shoulder. Every fiber in my body told me to go there, confront Katarina, scream my lungs out, punch her until my rage was over.

"Let me go Janna!" - I think they heard me because Katarina let go of Morgana and looked, almost incredulous in my direction. She got up and came our direction.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" - Janna just stood there listening to our unnecessary screams, until I couldn't control myself and loudly punch Katarina in the jaw, she fell and I kicked her ribcage a couple of times before Janna pulled me to her. I ended up punching Janna's stomach as well. There was when I came to senses, I held on to Janna, who was on her knees, bending over her belly. I didn't realize I had punched her so hard, she didn't deserve any of this. After all she was trying to help. Helping her up, without a word we went to my room. She was the one to break our awkward silence.

"Lux, I'm sorry. I should have held you better. You didn't have to go through this, not today."

"No, Janna, it was me who acted wrong. You were trying to help. I was the one being too impulsive and hot headed after all, please forgive me for losing my temper and, most of all for hitting you like that. Would you mind if I saw?"

"Lux, don't worry, it's okay. Let's just hang on a couple more days and then we'll go to Demacia as we said." – she took off her jacket and lifted her shirt slowly. – "It will leave a mark for some days, but time heals everything, even broken hearts."

"Can we not talk about this now? Please?"

"Of course, sorry. Do you need to be alone?" – she asked wiping a tear that my rebellious heart kept trying to expel from my body.

"Actually, would you please stay?" – I asked.

"Sure." – she smiled and kissed my front softly, her silk soft hands caressed my face. She sat on the edge of the bed next to me, with crossed legs and an arm around my shoulders. – "Maybe you'd want to get a bath, maybe it'll relax you." – she said softly to my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later…

Everything is dark, I'm alone. And it's like someone dropped me in a giant pool of the blackest paint. I try to swim but I can't see and can barely move. Am I falling? I am.  
I try to scream, but no sound comes out of my mouth. What was I expecting when both my lungs and mouth are full of nothing? My body shivers and my mind races.  
I feel a familiar warmth somewhere close I open my arms trying to reach it, always in vain. I'm sure I'm reaching the ground, but I never do, so I keep falling.

Until I wake up.  
Soaked in sweat, like always.

I thought being home would change this. But it didn't. As usual I won't have any more sleep tonight, so I sat on the bed, my back against the wall reaching for some cold.

Maybe Janna and Leona are right, I'm ready to move on, from Katarina, from everything in general, I don't feel hurt anymore, it doesn't ache as it used to anymore.  
It feels right to be home. My friends are here. Our house is still the same, maybe I'll even take my old guitar to the league, or maybe I'll buy a new one so I can recall the old times when I used to have music classes.

Roaming around my shelves I find an oooold picture of me and Leona, another with Jinx, my graduation from magic school, my dumb competitions with Janna, our 1st day on the league, we were so happy…

It's not like we aren't now, I mean, the three of us are home and Jinx will be joining one of these days. Oh, how I missed mom and dad, Garen did too, but he is a man, and men don't show feelings as he says, it only makes me laugh.

"Lady Luxanna, breakfast is ready." – Kara entered the room.

"Oh Kara, how I missed you!" – I greeted her with my best smile of true happiness, I put on my best dress and ran down the stairs, Janna was reading on our interior garden, she liked it there, Leona was about to arrive so we could take a stroll around Demacia in order to see old friends and go to the farmers market. – "Morning Janna." – she seemed too distracted to notice I'd spoke to her, so I went closer and waved, startling her. – "Sorry." – I said laughing.

"Oh hey Lux." – she said reacquiring her composure. – "Is it breakfast time already?"

"Yeah." – I kept laughing.

"Don't mock me little girl!" – she said, laughing herself. – "Someone's in a good mood." – she put her hand around my waist as I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Oh, you smell good today."

"TODAY?! Shall I be offended?" – we laughed for a while until Kara came to the room again.

"It's good to see you two having fun, we are used to see you in the battlefield and let me just say, if you permit me such a statement I'd say you two, and lady Leona are the best fighters we could have asked for. Demacia is in good hands. Now, off to breakfast, mister Crownguard is waiting for you inside."

I ran inside to greet my father and mother, hugging both.

"Oh Lux, we missed you both so much."

"Good morning mister and miss Crownguard." – Janna said shyly.

"Such good manners Janna, but come here." – my mother said pulling Janna in for a group hug.

I think Janna blushed a bit.

"It's always a pleasure to have you with us." – Daddy said greeting her too.

"It's always my pleasure to be here, Mr. Crownguard." – she smiled. We had breakfast and waited for Leona in the gardens, Janna was reading, I was having the time of my life with the guitar and listening to the birds almost sing along, winter was coming but it was always good to just sit on the grass and enjoy any bit of sun we could get.

Leona eventually arrived greeting us warmly. It made me feel home, even if I was already home.

We went for a walk.

"Hey look! It's Buddy." – the beige dog threw himself at us asking for a good belly rub.

"Who's a good boy?" – Leona talked to the dog, he seemed to understand as he was smiling and liking her hands and face. We just stood there enjoying the moment.

Going to downtown we ended up encountering old Bill, that old man who always reads the news on his balcony, that other coffee shop owner who always gives us a cup of tea, and Tessa.

"Hey girls!" – Tessa smiled. Her shop smelled like fresh fruits and vegetables. I'd literally kill to have these things on the league.

"Hey Tessa, how's it going?" – Janna asked.

The woman told us about her children and how she wish they could go to school and finish studies instead of possibly going to a war that eventually will happen. She also talked about her dreams and trips, her husband and the fact that her kids are grown up and almost living home so she and her husband thought of adopting a dog, or maybe two.  
We took our fruit and ended up eating pears on top of a wall near watching the river flow, just to take Leona home by dawn.

"Where have you been young girl?" – her mother seemed mad. Until she saw me and came to hug me and cover me with kisses. – "Oh Lux! I can't believe you're here. Would you girls please stay dinner?"

"We can't, I'm sorry… Kara and my parents are waiting for us, but we'll stop by tomorrow, I promise." – we said our goodbyes and headed home.

When we were about to enter the house Janna stopped asking me why I was so tense, that's when I told her about the dreams.

"Oh, really? It means you're a star guardian! Just like me and Ahri and Soraka and a whole bunch of champions!" – she was happy, I was too, even though I didn't knew what any of that meant and it probably got my anxiety even worse than before. – "Don't look so concerned, just relax a bit, I'll go to your room tonight to explain some things, and maybe help you relief some stress." – she winked and I smiled.

That night she really went to my room.

"sooooo… what's this all about and where do I sign in?"

"Oh, but you already signed in, even if you didn't. It's something you can't really refuse since it has interplanetary range."

"what do you mean?"

"It's something way bigger than you or me. You' will help save the world, all our nations, from a greater enemy, bigger than any of those we've fought this far."

"But why me?!"

"I asked the same…" – she smiled – "Probably cause you're brilliant, and you'll give a great leader for a team."

We kept talking, I tried to understand, but for now all I could ever hope for was a night of sleep and this nightmares to stop.

She kept telling me to have patience and to be calm and collected.

"But what if I'm not enough?"

"Don't worry about it. You're one of the best, otherwise you wouldn't have been chosen. Now let's get you calm and relaxed in a tub full of hot water, bath soaks and a bottle of champagne." – she leaned to hug me, our eyes crossed. For a moment there I forgot everything, everything stopped. I leaned further, our noses brushed, our fronts touched, our eyes stared into each other's soul, for just a second I could see everything. My brain rushed and I couldn't control the impulse to kiss her. Our lips softly brushed. I blushed, what was I thinking.

"I'm sorry…"

She had her hands in my lap, one reached for my face, pulling me closer for another kiss. A more passionate one, her lips were softer than silk and her hands felt soft and cold on my face. It felt too right to be wrong.  
She took a fraction of second to breathe and stared into my eyes, smiling. The tenderest, warmest and overall perfect smile I've seen in such a long time. How could someone as calm as her end up being so passionate and kissing someone as messy and impulsive as me?

"About that bath…" – she pulled herself together and got up, headed to the bathroom and turned on the water. I just lay in the bed, hearing the water falling, listening to her sing softly.

She came back, took me by the hands, and made me dance a bit.

Her gentle hand on my waist, her intoxicating perfume of roses and green tea, her butterscotch hair falling perfectly over her shoulders covered by a white blouse that waved as we moved. I could stay like this forever. When I noticed, we were already in the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just try and relax a bit, okay?" – she asked.

"Well, okay, thanks." – I smiled.

After a few moments of solitude on the tub she came back, to check if everything was okay.

"Everything is just perfect, dear, thank you."

"Lean a bit forward." – she sat on the edge of the tub and picked up a sponge. I did as she asked, she rubbed my back gently. – "How does that feel?"

"Just so good."

"You're so tense, little girl."

"Can you censor me?"

"I can't… just let me undo some knots on your back later."

"I can't thank you enough." – she leaned to kiss me again. Her hands were at my front now, up and down my belly. – "just relax, okay?" – I lean back. She coped my breast. On the night of the first kiss… good one Lux. I censored myself but I couldn't help but wanting more. She traced down, my mind roamed everywhere it could.

"Baby, just relax, it's okay. Isn't it?" – I kissed her soundly, my hands on her waist getting her blouse soaking wet. – "Let's just get rid of this, will we?" – she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing a white laced bra. – "So where were we?"  
Her hands went right to the right spot in my inner thig, caressing it. I leaned a bit further forwards, and rested my front on her shoulder.

She started feeling around with her fingers, her fingertips massaged my insides. I bit her shoulder softly moaning in her ear, I heard her smiling. She started again.

"You're pretty tight. Also pretty sensitive."

I knew all of this already, my hand reached for hers, reassuring that everything was okay and that I really wanted her inside of me, I actually wish I could just have her inside with me. She kissed me and softly pushed two fingers inside. I moaned louder in a higher pitch.  
Her left hand reached for my back and her mouth for my breast. I doubt soap tastes amazingly but it sure feels like heaven.

"Hey, just join me here." – I managed to say between moans. I somehow untied her bra, her skin was so soft I almost couldn't believe she was as much of a fighter as me. But then I remembered I'd punched her a couple of months before and kissed the area.

"Hey, the navel is my weak spot." – she said. So I kept kissing it, liking it softly. – "Let me just get finished with you, we'll have a pretty good chat then." – she laughed coping my breasts, reaching further inside me, inserting a third finger.

"ahh~"

"Oh, crap, did I hurt you?" – again, I wanted more, it was uncomfortable but I couldn't help but wanting more and rubbing myself in her.

"Please, don't stop." - She kept going, faster, teasing me from time to time and just slowing down when I was about to go.

She kissed me again, harder, her tongue swirled inside my mouth. I pulled her closer to me.

I was getting exhausted and limp after I had a come a couple of times already.

"Let's finish this elsewhere?" – she asked. I got myself out of the tub, she embraced me with a towel so I wouldn't be cold, kissing my neck softly and whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

I pushed her slowly into the bed, and completely undressed her as languidly as I could, strategically placed a knee between her legs. The pale girl placed her hand in my lower back her tongue circled my nipples getting them harder. My hands traced up and down her body, making her shiver, I reached for her lower parts, spreading her legs with my hands, we fitted like puzzle pieces.

She was to start speaking.

"shh~" – now it's my time.

I kissed her inner thigs, she moaned softly, her back arching a bit and a bit more accentuated when I liked her.

My soft tongue started tracing her inside.

"ohh~" – she moaned loud, almost screaming after. I felt her insides swelling. She was about to burst. - "Oh~~ my~~" - she almost sat coming in my hands, I'd never seen her this exhausted. Or happy if that really matters.

She kissed me one last time that night.

"You do know you're amazing, don't you?" – no, I didn't but I just smiled shyly.

I kissed her back and laid in her shoulder, her arm around me, until we fell asleep.

I didn't had nightmares that night.


End file.
